A Plea From The Plebe
Throne Room ---- :The high ceilings of this gray stone chamber are supported by rows of massive columns along an aisle that features a purple carpet that extends from the arched entrance to the Emperor's throne room and ends at the first step of the dais that holds the gleaming majesty of the Imperial throne - a chair of gold, armrests encrusted in jewels, back and seat cushioned with stuffed pillows covered with crimson velvet. :''Torches flicker in stanchions attached to the columns. The fluttering wings and twitter of birds can occasionally be heard in the shadows overhead, where the fowl have nested after coming into the estate through one of the balconies or the courtyard. :''The seal of Fastheld - a crown within a dark, unbroken circle - is on the tapestry that hangs behind and above the throne of Talus Kahar. ---- Zolor Zahir is currently sitting upon the throne, tapping his fingers on a leatherbound tome as he quietly considers a raven perched on the arm of the great purple-draped chair. The herald proclaims the arrival of Sir Nepos and this gets a slow turn of the head from the Emperor. The faint light of flickering torches illuminates the mark he now bears on his cheek. "Approach." :Zolor Zahir :Gaunt and grim are perhaps the best adjectives to describe this scarecrow of a man. He's an older gentleman, likely in his fifties, with gray-streaked black hair worn short and thin, icy blue eyes nestled in dark sockets on either side of a precipitous nose, and pale skin that verges somewhere between ghostly pink and powder gray. His cheek bears a tattooed marking: A solid circle, half black and half white. :He wears a white silk long-sleeve shirt with a high collar, a violet cloak that hangs to his ankles, dark trousers and well-polished black boots. A leather pouch hangs from his right hip; a rapier is sheathed on his left. Lucius Nepos is wearing his "finery", which to the commoner is really not that fine at all. It seems to suit his purposes, though. He makes a slow stride towards the throne, head held up high as it usually is. That is until he's about five feet away from the Emperor. He stops and bows deeply. "Your Highness." :Lucius Nepos :Before you stands good looking young freelander man. His body seems to be that of a professional soldier - lean, strong muscle packed onto his arms, legs, back and chest. He stands 5 foot and 7 inches tall. His skin is what could be called slightly tanned. Below his cropped brown hair, lies two dark green-blue eyes and a prominent Roman nose. His facial bones are somewhat angular. All these feature seem to be further accented by the grey stubble that eternally rests on his face. He seems to have been born of good stock, and he carries an air of joviality with him. :This man wears a soft looking short sleeved off white tunic, whose hem ends at his knees. Two dark red lines border the sides of the tunic. He has a thin belt at his waist, from which a scabbard containing a shortsword hangs. Over this garment, Lucius wears a simple looking white robe with long sleeves, something not too extravagent but elegant in its own manner. The extra folds of this garment are wrapped and draped over his left shoulder. As with the tunic, the robe also has bordering dark red lines, denoting this man to be a freelander Baronet. On his right middle finger is a silver ring of no particular beauty, engraved with 'L. Nepos', while a waterstone pendant hangs from his neck. On his feet he wears a pair of comfortable looking brown leather shoes. "What brings you before the Crown tonight?" Zolor Zahir inquires. The raven swivels its ebon-feathered head and glittering black eyes to stare unrelentingly at the citizen. And that's when Lucius notices the curious and not-so little mark on the side of Zolor's face. He arches an eyebrow but doens't pay it any particular mind. "Your Highness. I was wondering if any tinkerer had looked at the curious device that was recovred from the crash site several weeks ago. The whole incident has lingered in my mind." "Your curiosity is commendable, Sir Nepos," the Emperor replies, a faint smile twitching on his lips. "The wreckage remains under investigation. If there is anything that should be brought to your attention, rest assured, it will be." "Perhaps I was wrong to come to an audience with Your Majesty, then. I do apologize, Emperor." Replies Lucius clearly and honestly, offering a nod of his head. "There was one other issue I wanted to bring up with your Majesty, however, if he would have it." "It's come to my attention recently that citizens, in general, and especially the ones in towns are becoming more economically prosperous. This is especially true since the realm has settled down since the disorder following the last Emperor's demise dispersed. Trade routes are booming, people are happy, your Highness." Begins Lucius, looking up at the man. "The problem I see, however, is discontent regarding the way towns are governed. The way that much of the affairs are governed are seen popularly as not benefitting the people who produce most of a town's wealth. Since eternity, it was nobles who governed in every aspect of life, but in the last six hundred years, have not people begun to inhabit townships more and more and turned away from working the land, for the most part?" This is evidently rhetorical, as he continues. "Town councils have always been comprised of nobles almost solely. We, the citizens, feel this does not represent our interests and this does not benefit the community as much as it could. What I ask of your Majesty is something rather sizeable, and a break from tradition, yet recent reforms have also been such. What I ask is this: that we as citizens be given right and privelege to comprise half of every township's council. This is popularly supported, from my travels around the realms dealing with fellow citizens. I was wondering what your Majesty thought of this, as well as if it were to be implemented, for it to be enshrined in Imperial law and not just common sense. Such a move would undoubtedly be extremely popular." Zolor Zahir lifts an eyebrow. "This is popular opinion, is it? You've traveled the length and breadth of the land since last we spoke, gaining this insight?" He leans closer, trying to catch a look at Nepos' face in the shadows. "Do you bear a mark I have not yet seen?" "It is not something that I've only been observing and questioning about since I last came in your Majesty's presence, but something I also observed as a Bladesman in your Majesty's employ. I am not an authority in the way the public works, but I am a man of the people. Everyone I've spoken to has agreed with this, and this includes a Guildmistress of some importance." Lucius pauses for a moment. "I am not Touched, your Majesty, if that's what you are asking." "So you say," the Emperor replies. The raven seems unimpressed as it ruffles its feathers and takes a sidestep or two on the arm of the throne. "I will take your words under advisement, Sir Nepos, and determine whether there is truth to this apparent insight you've gained. If the Crown finds that it concurs, then perhaps we can reach an accommodation. If the Crown finds that you have exaggerated the popularity of this idea...well, you will lose a great deal of credibility on Caryas Hill." "It is as you wish, your Majesty. What I simply meant to say is that in my travels, this is what I have observed, and my travels have been most extensive, as my line of work has caused me to be in all quadrants of Fastheld. Of course your Majesty knows this and does what is best for the realm. I thank you for your time, Emperor." Lucius finishes off, watching Zolor's reaction carefully. "Until then, Sir Nepos, the Crown wishes continued safety in your travels," Zolor replies, inclining his head slightly. The raven squawks - a harsh dismissal, perhaps. The herald announces Sahna Nillu's arrival and the Emperor smirks. "Busy evening, it would seem." Striding through the double doors, Sahna approaches the appropriate position beyond the foot of the throne, and curtseys formally. "Your majesty. Do you have the time to grant me an audience?" To Lucius, she flashes a brief, tense smile. Lucius Nepos bows deeply at the Emperor but does not reply. He backs up a few steps and then, once in "safe" range turns around to slowly begin his way back to the door. He nods at Sahna but doesn't look especially pleased at the way the meeting went. "Lady Nillu," the Emperor replies, the veil of a smile creeping onto his face. "To what does the Crown owe the pleasure of this visit?" One of Sahna's sable eyebrows twitches, almost imperceptibly. Folding her gloved hands before her, she takes one deep, steadying breath before beginning. "I was wondering if your majesty had received the letter Thayndor wrote recently, and if so, your thoughts on the matter concerning a possible contract in the matter." "One of my scribes mentioned a letter from Thayndor Zahir, but it spoke of Adaer Kahar and some madness about making him related to the throne yet again, by way of admitting him into House Zahir," Zolor replies. "Ah?" Sahna asks, confusion breaking through her facade briefly. With a polite cough, she adds, "Well. He'd rather given me the impression that he was going to write to you and ask about the possibility of an arranged marriage contract." Lips twitching bemusedly, she adds, "Of course, if he absolutely has his heart set on Adaer in a dress instead, I won't argue." Zolor Zahir ahs and nods. "Well, that has not yet been brought to my attention. Possibly, the raven carrying it was knocked from the sky by a tumbling airship of some kind. In any event, this marriage would be between you and Thayndor?" The smile tries to twitch back onto Sahna's otherwise composed features, once again. "Possibly so. I'd love a chance to study the wreckage.. Nevermind that. Yes, I gather he's interested in my modest holdings, so I spoke to my mother and she suggested to explore the possibility instead of my current obligation. So, with her approval, I'm seeking more advice in the matter from you." "Did you intend to attempt that before or after getting yourself properly marked?" the Emperor inquires. He taps a slender finger against his own cheek, which bears the Shadow mark. "Like as not, it will come out, anyway. Auras can be read. The truth will find a way to the light." "I'm amazed you took the mark. I didn't expect that." Sahna muses, grinning with rueful bemusement... And a small amount of bewilderment at the sudden turn of subject. "Well, since we're on the subject, I spoke to my mother of that as well. She was less than pleased to discover her daughter was, well." Eloquently, she shrugs. "I'm not going to fight anymore, your majesty. There's no point in it, and the secret was never pleasant to bear. I'll register and get the mark. As you say, auras can be read. " Pursing her lips, she adds, "Although you didn't require my help before, I'll offer it again. I doubt I'd make much of a military figure, but if there is assistance needed with this new legion business, you know where I can be reached." The Emperor nods. "I will keep it in mind. Return to me again once you bear the mark and we can discuss the matter anew. "I'm told tattooing is painful." Sahna muses, dryly. "Well. I'll seek someone out that won't make too much of a mess when doing it." Exhaling, she adds, "I suppose that's all of my concerns, this evening." "Travel safely," the Emperor advises as the raven perched on the armrest ruffles its feathers and shifts a step. "It is perhaps out of place for me to say, but Adaer Kahar is a debased buffoon. I'm certain you already knew that, though. Anyone who meets him does." Sahna responds, dropping once again into a low curtsey. "Thank you for the audience. I'm going to go indulge in a brief fit of the vapors now." Zolor Zahir inclines his head in acknowledgement, and then settles back to resume his contemplation of the leatherbound tome in his lap. ---- Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs